id2fandomcom-20200213-history
Atrocus
Unique Mechanic: The Rage Bar *This titan does not have an energy/mana bar, but he does have something in the place of it: the rage bar. The Rage Bar caps out at 1000 (regardless of level) and starts out at 0. Rage does not automatically generate, nor does it stay at the same value for long. Rage is generated every time the titan autoattacks, but it decreases fast when not taking damage. So what does this actually do? Well, the rage bar affects 3 different things at once: your autoattack damage, the amount of damage you take, and the effectiveness of your skills. *Let's start with your autoattack damage. If at any point in the game you are under 300 rage, your autoattacks do 25% less damage. So if you have 250 damage, but less than 300 rage, your attacks would only do ~188 damage. If you are between 300-700 rage, you deal your normal base damage of 250. If you are at or above 700 rage, you deal 125% autoattack damage (~313). Think of it as a combat high. Upon reaching the 1000 Rage mark, your next autoattack will do 150% of your base damage--this effect can only occur once every 10 seconds. *This titan does not have a heal of any sort, but he compensates for this with passive damage reduction. Regardless of how much rage he has built up, this titan has 10% damage reduction at all levels. Additionally, for every 25 rage you build up, you gain 1% damage reduction. So at 975 rage, you would have 50% TOTAL damage reduction. *I'll give an example of how rage works with other skills. Imagine the titan hurling a boulder in a straight line. Every unit hit takes 100 Base damage + 1 Damage for every 6 points of Rage. That's a maximum of ~266 Damage for the nuke. That would be the level 3 of the nuke. The base damage is extremely weak, but built up Rage makes it powerful. I haven't made any skills as of yet, so I just gave that example. *And lastly, I'll touch upon rage generation and degeneration. For levels 1-4, the titan generates 50 rage per attack. For levels 5-8, the titan generates 40 rage per attack. For levels 9-16, the titan generates 30 rage per attack. When not taking damage for 5 seconds, the rage bar degenerates at a rate of 50 rage per second until it reaches 0 or until you begin taking damage again. Upon reaching 1000 rage, the rage bar will automatically begin decreasing by 50 every second until it reaches 0 (this can stack with the out of combat degeneration). To be 100% clear, just because you attack something does not mean the rage bar will not degenerate. If you attack some random stray wall, the rage bar will still go down unless you have taken or are taking damage. There are a few ways around this: Blind Anger and Ravage have mechanics to reset the out of combat timer back to its 5 seconds. Abilities: Blind Anger The titan begins striking at all who oppose him without any regard for his own health. The titan damages a percentage of his current health as a cost and gains rage in exchange. Since it is based on current health and not max health, the titan cannot self-destruct with this skill. Using this skill will halt rage degeneration that is caused by being out of combat. If you are still not in combat (being attacked) after 5 seconds (the regular timer), the rage will degenerate again. Keep in mind, if you hit 1000 rage, no matter what, your rage bar will always go down to 0. 1 10% of titan's current health in exchange for 100 rage. 2 12.5% of titan's current health in exchange for 150 rage. {C}3 15% of titan's current health in exchange for 200 rage. Ravage The titan has an undying hatred for the builders and will stop at nothing to tear them limb from limb. This skill has both an active and passive portion. The titan passively gains more rage upon striking a builder than any other unit. He gains 200%/250%/335% rage for striking a builder. Striking a builder prevents rage from degenerating for 5 seconds. Additionally, he can trigger this skill to convert all of his current rage into a movement speed bonus. The speed boost itself is determined by how much rage the titan has. Basically, it's two skills in one, and they are independent of each other. Only reason I did this is because they synergize well, but the passive portion alone is not worth being a skill all its own. Keep in mind, the archon's MS speed buff is .5. The duration on all levels is 4 seconds. 1 0.1 MS speed boost + (.02 per 100 rage). Max is + .30 MS 2 0.1 MS speed boost + (.025 per 100 rage). Max is + .35 MS 3 0.1 MS speed boost + (.030 per 100 rage) Max is + .40 MS Acid Shot The titan has special glands in his mouth that can spew massive amounts of a powerful neurotoxin. When agitated, the titan's hormonal system becomes imbalanced and makes the brew nearly lethal to the touch. This nuke is a straight line AND AoE nuke. You select a target area to fire the nuke at just like any other AoE, but there's a slight difference; The titan shoots a projectile that must travel to the designated area. If the projectile comes into direct contact with a builder or titan hunter BEFORE reaching the area, it explodes on contact and applies either stun or slow (depending on rage) along with 50% of the damage it would have done had it reached its destination. The projectile size and speed would be up to whoever ends up making the titan. Just know if it's too big and/or too fast, you can potentially break the titan. The projectile ignores unit and structure collision. It will explode prematurely on builders and hunters--nothing else. So basically you can bank on the raw damage of the guaranteed AoE or you can try to go all in for the stun/slow. Range and AoE size are undecided. Please note that this does not empty your rage bar like Ravage does. 1 75 Damage + (1 per 10 points of rage) Max of 175. If under 500 Rage, the projectile slows by 10% for 2 seconds. 1 second stun if over 500. {C}2 100 Damage + (1 per 9 points of rage) Max of 211. If under 400 Rage, the projectile slows by 10% for 2 seconds. 1 second stun if over 400. {C}3 125 Damage + (1 per 8 points of rage) Max of 250. If under 300 Rage, the projectile slows by 10% for 2 seconds. 1 second stun if over 300. Relentless Assault (Ultimate) The titan channels all his hatred and anger and savagely begins attacking anything in his path. When used, the titan's rage bar is instantly brought up to 1000 and remains there for 5 seconds. After 5 seconds, the rage bar will decrease at double the normal rate until it reaches 0 (so, -100 per second). Category:Titans Category:Zerg